


politics is the art of the possible

by meng_ren



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meng_ren/pseuds/meng_ren
Summary: Kim Sunggyu and Lee Howon were two very different politicians at the opposite ends of the political spectrum. By all accounts they should have been complete enemies.So why do they keep sleeping with each other?[Politics AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/cian1675/status/826094654189756417), with no context other than "Hogyu Politicians AU." That picture also inspired at least one other fic with a similar premise. The title of the story comes from a quote often attributed to German Chancellor Otto von Bismarck.
> 
> I'd also like to thank Aireen for her work as a beta on this story.

At first glance, Lee Howon and Kim Sunggyu should have been two very dissimilar politicians.

Lee Howon always fought for the underdogs. He had grown up in a wealthy family that sent him to the best schools and provided him the resources to become a lawyer. But after passing the bar, he worked for the public interest instead, representing indigent clients fighting developers, landlords, and real-estate interests. He then decided to challenge a well-entrenched incumbent in a very conservative city as an independent candidate, without any major party support. And he won.

Kim Sunggyu represented the establishment. He had grown up in a house with no running water, but he studied hard to send himself to the country’s best university. After graduating, he worked as a political aide to a prominent conservative politician. For ten years, he dedicated himself to his party and his patron. As a reward, he was given a spot on the party list to become a proportional representative. The conservatives won a majority in the last election, and sent him to the National Assembly. He was elected without campaigning against an opponent.

There should have been a gulf between them.

Lee Howon. Lawyer. Progressive. Religiously unaffiliated. Independent.

Kim Sunggyu. Political operative. Conservative. Christian. Partisan.

The two men could not have been politically further apart. The only thing similar about them was the fact that they were both gay. And yet, people say that opposites attract.

Which was presumably why Howon and Sunggyu kept winding up in the same bed.

\---

“We need to stop meeting like this,” said Sunggyu, hissing through his teeth. “People are going to start asking questions, and I don’t like it when people ask questions.”

“Like who?” Howon said, the minute they shut the door to Howon’s place behind them. They had barely gotten into the living room when Howon grabbed Sunggyu by the wrist, spinning the man and pinning the man against the wall.

“My driver is outside,” Sunggyu retorted, even as he reached his hands around to clutch at Howon’s back. “He thinks I’m having a serious discussion with you about revisions to the Penal Code. He’s already asked me twice why I shower after every time I visit your house.”

“Don’t lie to me. You love the risk,” Howon said, smirking as he pressed Sunggyu against the wall. His face was nuzzled against Sunggyu’s shoulder and his hands were fumbling with Sunggyu’s silk tie. “Then why do we always come back to somebody’s apartment after every Judiciary Committee meeting?”

Sunggyu scowled as he spoke, looking annoyed even as he worked to get Howon’s silk jacket off the man’s broad shoulders. The expensive silk fabric crumpled to the floor, and when Sunggyu reached for Howon’s belt, the younger man reflexively recoiled and stepped on it. “I saw the way you kept looking at me during the Judiciary Committee meeting, so I’m reciprocating. Anybody with a brain and a pulse could see the way you fucked me with your eyes.”

“So in other words, I’m still a secret from your entire party,” Howon said. He kicked off his shoes as Sunggyu’s eyes narrowed in shock and annoyance.

“Don’t consider this a secret. Consider this a liability. You think I like you, Representative Lee? I don’t,” said Sunggyu, now having discarded his belt as well.

“Aww, really?” Howon smirked. “And here I thought we were such a couple. I thought you were single, Representative Kim. Who are you cheating on me with?”

“I am single, you ass. We’re both single. You think I’d take the risk of fucking you if either of us were married? Unlike you, I care about my reputation and I don’t intend to get elected based on luck.”

“I think you would,” Howon said, tugging Sunggyu’s pants to the ground. “I’m that good.”

Sunggyu was now erect, almost painfully, underneath his boxers. He could feel his anticipation and excitement even as his speech remained typically rude. “If I had to choose between you or every other guy I’ve fucked, I’d choose the other guy.”

“You look happy to see me,” Howon said, pulling Sunggyu’s boxers to the ground. “Or maybe this is a hate-boner.”

“Shut up. Just suck my cock, or I’ll find another man who will,” Sunggyu said, still gritting his teeth.

Howon obliged with a smirk. Sunggyu was still erect when Howon took the other man’s member into his mouth. The man’s organ felt hot in Howon’s mouth as he obliged, trying to accommodate the man. Sunggyu wasn’t the largest man Howon had ever been with, but he was large enough. Howon managed to get his mouth halfway down the shaft, one hand at the base of Sunggyu’s member, and his other hand on his own. Sunggyu jerked his hips, and Howon responded by moving his tongue around the other man’s flesh in his mouth.

Sunggyu didn’t talk much during sex, almost never, but he did moan. The sound encouraged Howon for the next few minutes, as Sunggyu alternated between making soft whines and louder moans. When Howon grew impatient, he took Sunggyu out of his mouth, crashing his lips against Sunggyu’s and pushing the man into the bedroom instead. As they moved, Sunggyu stumbled out of his underpants and slacks. When they reached the foot of the bed, Howon pushed Sunggyu backwards before discarding his own pants.

The two of them already knew each other well enough. When Sunggyu wanted the penetrative role, he let Howon know. The man was silent right now, only looking at Howon with lust in his eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Howon grabbed the bottle of lubricant on his nightstand and tossed it to Sunggyu.

“Prepare yourself, while I get ready,” he declared. But while Howon unbuttoned his own silk shirt, his eyes were glued to Sunggyu, who was now slipping his lubricated fingers inside himself. When he was finished, he tossed the bottle back to Howon, who was now naked except for the condom he had put on.

“I’m already ready,” Sunggyu answered, discarding the undershirt which had been his last article of clothing and lying on his back. Howon slipped into the bed, positioning Sunggyu’s legs around his waist, before entering the other man.

Being inside Sunggyu was warm and wonderful and Howon would never have given it up, but it was the sight that took Howon’s breath away. Sunggyu was on his back, left hand grabbing at Howon’s lower back and right hand clenching the sheets. Howon didn’t like that motion, so he reached over to grab Sunggyu’s right hand, drawing it to his mouth and sucking on Sunggyu’s index finger. The older man gave a purr, so Howon repeated that motion.

Sunggyu’s response was to take both his hands and grab at Howon’s back and shoulders, pulling the other man down so that their chests were together. Sunggyu’s nails would probably leave marks on Howon’s back. Howon didn’t care.

They finally finished, in that position, a few minutes later. They climaxed almost simultaneously, with Sunggyu ejaculating on his stomach while Howon finished while inside. Howon withdrew and collapsed onto the bed next to Sunggyu. Their chests were heaving with every breath, and the two of them were slick with sweat and semen.

After a few minutes, it was Sunggyu who spoke up first.

“My driver is probably wondering what the hell I’ve been doing,” he grumbled, taking a look at the clock on Howon’s nightstand. “It’s just past ten in the evening.”

“Tell him you’re staying the night,” said Howon, now reaching for a box of tissues to help clean Sunggyu up.

“I can’t, or well, I shouldn’t,” said Sunggyu, even as he helped Howon clean up.

“Why? You’re not cheating on me, are you?” Howon said in jest, poking at Sunggyu’s side. “Who’s your woman? It better not be Representative Thae. She’s old enough to be your grandmother.”

Thae Seonbin was Sunggyu’s mentor, and the woman that he had worked for before becoming elected. She was a small, seventy-year old woman who looked frail enough to be blown away by a fierce wind. She was also one of the country’s most powerful politicians, and the person most likely to be the country’s next president.

Sunggyu gave Howon an annoyed slap on the side when the younger man made the joke. “What the hell? That is the least sexy thing I have ever heard somebody say. I can’t think of anything that could possibly be a bigger turn-off. If you mention her name during sex, I will never speak to you again.”

“You don’t need to speak to me. Just nod your head to indicate yes, and shake to indicate no. I’ll let my body do the rest,” Howon said, giving his best efforts to display a rogue-ish smile. Whether it worked or not didn’t really matter, as Sunggyu rolled his eyes again.

“You are the worst,” Sunggyu said. He gave a frown that bordered on an endearing pout. “And we have two major votes tomorrow. I need to get prepared. I should go home.”

“You’re just going to sleep. You can do that here,” answered Howon.

“How? My stuff isn’t here,” Sunggyu answered. Now both of them were on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

Howon sat upright to shoot Sunggyu a disapproving glance. “You left your toothbrush here from last time, and you’ve left your clothes behind on the floor many times. You have an outfit, and besides you can borrow my clothes. Nobody would tell the difference.”

There was a moment’s silence as Sunggyu was forced to consider the implications of that statement.

“Oh. My. God.” Sunggyu put a hand to his head as he closed his eyes. “We’re not dating, are we? Tell me we’re not dating. I am Kim Sunggyu, Representative to the National Assembly for the Kyoreh Party. I _cannot_ be dating left-wing populist Lee Howon.”

“If we’re not dating, then get out of my bed and tell your chauffeur that you’re going home. But if we’re together, don’t do anything,” Howon answered with a smirk. “Make up your mind soon, or I’ll tell your underling that he can pick you up tomorrow.”

Sunggyu grumbled again. “This is weird.”

Howon nodded with a hum, as he rose to take a shower. “They say politics makes strange bedfellows. This time it’s literal.”

Sunggyu gave a sigh. Howon’s bed was soft, and it was warm under the sheets, and surely he could get himself cleaned up by tomorrow morning. He meant to rest his eyes for just a second. Sleep soon overtook him, lulled by the soft sounds of Howon in the shower.

\---

If Sunggyu thought that his _relationship_ with Howon would change the other man politically, he was sorely disappointed.

It was only 8:30 in the morning the next day, and Howon was already on his soapbox. The National Assembly had times allotted so that members could make speeches on the floor of the legislature. Some politicians made it clear they would speak more, not less.

Howon, Sunggyu knew, was one of those people.

“Fake jobs and fake jobs,” Howon said, pointing to two stacks of papers before him. “The President presents us with two more scandals.”

Sunggyu was in his assigned seat, in the front row of the center aisle, and all he could see right now was Howon giving his dramatic speech. If it had been proper form to heckle, the way it was in some legislatures, Sunggyu would have been the first one trying to shout down Howon and his annoying message.

“What transparency was there,” Howon was saying now, loudly despite the fact that the nearly-empty chamber was silent, “when the President’s son and daughter-in-law were both hired as consultants for the Justice Ministry when neither of them have done any legal work before? Why were they paid a collective 30 million _won_ when all they did as consultants was produce a single, 10-page paper riddled with typos and grammatical errors? This exemplifies the corruption inherent in President Kang’s administration.”

Perhaps it was now time for Sunggyu to see how far back his eyes could roll. His back and hips were sore from last night, and he was tempted to take a nap. But his political party had assigned him to make sure that the opposition parties didn’t try anything suspicious. It had been long-standing policy that each party had to have at least one member on the floor, to block any motions that might otherwise pass by unanimous consent if only opposition politicians were present.

“And in my other hand, I have reports from the Director and Vice-Directors of the Bureau of Statistics, testifying that President Kang’s senior aides have put direct political pressure on a nonpartisan agency, asking that the Bureau lower its unemployment figures and report an additional 20,000 people were hired in the previous quarter. How does this work? How can the President’s pen give people jobs? Did she hire them all herself? Again, this administration has been dishonest, and her Kyoreh Party has supported her the entire time. This country needs reform.”

Sunggyu thought he had heard this re-heated rhetoric a million times before. _Why in the world did the National Assembly have such comfortable chairs,_ he wondered. His hips really were sore. He wanted to just close his eyes so badly, but he had just one job, and he needed to do it.

And then Howon turned his attention to him, cutting quite the dashing figure with his well-coiffed hair and well-fitting suit. Sunggyu was momentarily glad that he sat right up front, so that none of his colleagues could see his face turn red.

“Representative Kim Sunggyu,” said Howon, now looking at Sunggyu as if the other man was purely a political rival, and not some weird sort of romantic partner. “As the only member of the Kyoreh Party present, how would you respond to these allegations?”

It was a rhetorical question. Parliamentary tradition allowed for politicians to call out other politicians, openly and without any chance to respond. Either way, it caused Sunggyu to narrow his eyes in annoyance, even as he continued to survey how attractive Howon looked.

 _Oh, now I see, when you’re not fucking me in bed, you’re fucking me politically._ Sunggyu thought. _If I had a chance to respond I would tear you apart. Rhetorically. Figuratively. Maybe figuratively. Maybe literally. Maybe tear apart that dress shirt to—wait, what?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts again.

“As I see it, Representative Kim, the Kyoreh Party has been one of the two pillars propping up corruption in this country. The other pillar, of course, is the Democratic Political Alliance for Reform,” snapped Howon, now turning to the sole Representative present from the liberal opposition party. “Representative Choi Yeonjoon, what do you have to say about these fake jobs? I haven’t heard anything from your party either.”

Sunggyu gave a sigh as Howon momentarily directed his ire elsewhere. He continued to sit, thinking. He had met Howon for the very first time on this chamber floor, in this very seat.

It had been last year. The new legislators, including Howon and Sunggyu, had only been sworn in two months before. The Kyoreh Party tried to use its thin majority to pass sweeping changes to the anti-corruption laws. The Alliance spearheaded the opposition, asserting that the government was attempting to cover up its own wrongdoing. In protest, and to delay the bill, the opposition lawmakers had physically occupied the chamber’s central podium, forming a human cordon around the podium that prevented the Assembly Speaker from bringing the laws up for a vote. However, the Kyoreh Party responded by trying to take back the podium.

The resulting brawl ranked among the most embarrassing moments in the chamber’s history. People were pushing, shoving, punching, kicking, and biting. Politicians hurled cups, water bottles, and shoes all the way across the chamber. One man ended up ripping a woman’s wig off. Two septuagenarian legislators fought an impromptu duel with their canes. It ultimately ended when ruling party legislators broke through the human cordon using a desk as a battering ram, allowing the Speaker to call a vote, so the ruling party could pass the laws.

Howon, despite being an independent, joined the opposition in encircling the podium. Sunggyu had been assigned to help the Assembly Speaker get to the podium. While doing so, he tried to elbow and push his way past an Alliance heavyweight named Shin Taehoon. “Heavyweight” had been a physical descriptor as well as a figurative one. Representative Shin was well over two meters tall, and built like a boxer. The politician had reached out to punch Sunggyu in the face ...

Only for Howon to demonstrate his taekwondo techniques by blocking the Representative, before accomplishing an over-the-shoulder throw that sent Shin Taehoon sprawling onto the floor.

Sunggyu eagerly extended his gratitude towards Howon by inviting the man back to Sunggyu’s office for some drinks, still shaken by the experience. His intentions had been completely and utterly honest, unaware of the other man’s feelings.

Along the way, Howon kissed him.

He had never expected to use his office for sex. But then again, he had not expected to ever see Representative Lee Howon stark-naked, bent over his desk, and making eye contact while smirking.

Politics, if nothing else, was unpredictable.

Sunggyu ended up getting rid of the desk, because he permanently associated it with that memory of being buried to the hilt inside Howon, biting at that corded neck while the other man made those soft moans.

That one night in Sunggyu’s office continued in other ways. First, they were spending time together in the legislative building. Next, they were visiting each other’s houses. It remained a miracle that neither their political rivals nor the citizenry at large were ever aware of this.

And all of that led to this day, as Sunggyu continued to sit and admire the way Howon spoke. It wasn’t even about the words Howon was saying, because Sunggyu had long ago stopped paying attention to that. It was the way Howon carried himself, and the air which he presented, and that determined glint in his eyes.

 _He looks so good in that shirt. And he fills out those pants so well. I hope he ends this damn speech soon, so we can go back to my office and I can blow him._ Sunggyu thought. His eyes were already glazing over, even as he failed to realize it.

Sunggyu was roughly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around in surprise to see Representative Thae Seonbin there, along with two men who were her deputies. Sunggyu immediately stood up to greet her, giving her his deepest possible bow.

“Representative Thae Seonbin _sunbae-nim_ ,” Sunggyu said, in his most respectful and reverential voice, not daring to lift his head back until the woman spoke.

“Representative Kim,” she answered, in a polite tone. “We were going to relieve you. We were going to handle the 9 o’clock shift, as scheduled. Unless you _want_ to hear that gasbag Shin Taehoon prattle on and on, in which case I’d oblige you.”

Sunggyu gave a startled look around him. Howon had evidently finished in the time that Sunggyu was daydreaming and had left the chamber.

“No, I’ll take my leave. Thank you so much,” Sunggyu said. And then he raced out of the chamber to his office in the building.

He walked past his secretary and aides as he entered the private office in his quarters. And as he expected, Howon was there, still clothed.

“You kept me waiting,” said Howon with a smile.

Sunggyu’s hands were already moving up to loosen his tie when Howon stepped over to put his hand over Sunggyu’s, sliding the knot of the tie back into its proper place.

“What, Howon? You actually don’t want to fuck, for once?” Sunggyu asked, slightly puzzled.

And Howon nodded, looking abashed and turning away just slightly.

“I was thinking, if you’d like,” said Howon, pausing and turning red. “I got us two tickets to a musical at the big theater downtown. I was thinking, you know, we could have lunch and watch it together. Like a date.”

Sunggyu paused. He didn’t know where he was with Howon. Were they rivals who would have sex with each other? Were they friends with benefits? Were they dating?

The moment’s pause made Howon look worried for just a second, and the man was already backing away.

“No, no, it’s fine, Representative Kim. I know another Representative I could give the tickets to. It was a dumb idea—”

“No, we can go,” answered Sunggyu. _As friends? Or more?_

Howon stammered slightly as he spoke. “Last night made me think. I do like you, and I wouldn’t mind if we were actually dating. I know we’re supposed to be political enemies, but I respect your opinions even if I don’t agree with them.”

Instead of answering, Sunggyu just gave Howon a thoughtful look. The other man seemed to understand the meaning in Sunggyu’s gaze as he continued speaking.

“You’re not,” Howon scratched the back of his neck in a slightly nervous tic. “You’re not worried about your career, are you?”

Sunggyu shook his head. “I’m not that worried. Are you?”

It was Howon’s turn to shake his head. “I’ve decided. I don’t mind being seen with you. Even if there might be rumors. I think it’s more important that I get to spend some time with you. There’s more to me than being a nice lay.”

Sunggyu gave a laugh, and gave Howon a peck on the lips.

“You know, there’s still a few more hours until lunch,” Sunggyu said with a diabolical smile. And Howon reciprocated.

\---

“I don’t think I want to run for re-election,” Howon said one day, while gently giving Sunggyu a foot rub. They were in Sunggyu’s apartment, on the couch. Sunggyu was reading, and his feet were in Howon’s lap.

“Why not?” Sunggyu answered, though he had long suspected Howon would tell him this.

“I was only a lawyer for eight years. If I run for a second term and finish it, I’ll have spent eight years as a politician. I used to be so critical of those politicians who only cared about re-election. I think that I want to use my single term to be the best politician I can be,” Howon said.

“And then what would you do?” Sunggyu answered, not bothering to lift his eyes from his book. The two of them had known each other well enough to realize this conversation would end with the two of them agreeing to Howon’s idea.

“I’ll go back to being a lawyer. I don’t want those land developers to get complacent. Lawyer Lee Howon is going to be there to fight them every step of the way,” came the answer.

“It sounds good,” Sunggyu said with a hum. He prodded Howon with a big toe and gave the other man a look of mock-outrage. “Now, what happened to my foot rub?”

The two of them gave a laugh.

\---

_Several years later_

“Do you think this headline is accurate?” Howon said, holding up a newspaper flown all the way from their home country.

Sunggyu wanted to be dead to the world as he continued reclining in his lawn chair. The sand on this Caribbean beach was warm and clean between his toes, and the air was at a temperature of perfect warmth. But he obliged Howon and took a look anyways.

It wasn’t front-page news, being buried in the back, but Sunggyu read the gossip column anyways.

“Is Representative Kim Sunggyu of the Kyoreh Party dating former independent Representative Lee Howon?” He read out loud. “Sources say the two men have been often spotted together in the capital even though they live in different hometowns and Lee Howon has returned to his old legal practice.”

He didn’t bother reading the rest, and handed back the newspaper to Howon with a shrug.

“Well, are we dating?” Howon said, as he feigned ignorance.

Sunggyu grabbed the newspaper back to give Howon a friendly swat.

“You know the answer to that, dummy,” he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> This fic was inspired by Korean politics. Most members of South Korea's National Assembly are elected by geographical constituencies, but some are elected on the basis of proportional representation, based on national vote. Howon is in the first category, and Sunggyu is in the latter.
> 
> Kyoreh (겨레) can mean "Nation" or "People" but I chose to leave the term untranslated.
> 
> \---
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/west_of_autumn). I welcome your thoughts, suggestions, and comments!


End file.
